Catching The Moon
by Cellist-love
Summary: Luna's feeling odd, well, more odd than usual. Her late night attempts to catch the moon are not only distressing her, but Hermione too. Femslash, HermioneLuna.
1. Chapter 1

The cloud escorted moon drifted slowly across the night sky. Her eyes followed it's trail before lowering to look out over the blue expanse that was the lake.

Luna smiled, she sat atop the largest rock overlooking the lake, and it was just breathtaking. Even for a girl who was normally so… sporadic and unpredictable, she found it almost too easy to bathe in the silver light reflected from it's surface. Why she was so drawn to the moon was a question she had asked herself many a time, obviously there was the link with her name but that was no help, especially if you take into account the kind of pull she experienced.

The drawing of not just her mind but her whole being, it was as if she were a part of the moon, a part that had just broken off.

"Moon, moon, moon, how I wish I could soar with you." Luna's words echoed over the lake's emptiness, with a gentle curl of her lips, she launched herself with all her might into the air.

For the few seconds she was airborne, Luna finally felt at peace with the world. All the worries in her own little frazzled head disappeared, she felt free, she felt alive, she felt… a desire to die. Luna gasped, this desire, although inside of her was not her own.

Her eyes flicked open, the discovery that she was not flying, but was in fact drowning in the lake, came as a bit of a surprise. The water's current quickly wrapped around her body, pulling her deeper and deeper into the depths. She was puzzled, should she be struggling against it? Was it an acceptable form of death, was it even her time to die? Whatever the answer was, the question became irrelevant as two strong arms wrapped around her middle and two legs kicked down against the lake that was so desperately trying to claim them.

It wasn't long until they burst through the water's surface, both silently crying with delight.

"Luna! Merlin girl, what were you thinking!" Luna turned to face the very familiar and very beautiful face of one Miss Hermione Granger. Hermione waited for an answer, when no response came from her young companion, she just put it down to shock and began pulling them to shore.

"I think I'm sorry Hermione, I don't really remember why I'm here but I think I may have fallen into the lake." Hermione's lips pressed tightly together, they were now safe on the shore but what had happened was not something you can mark down to being an 'accident'. Although Luna was confused of the events, Hermione had been watching from afar, as she usually did. For these near-death plunges into the lake, were becoming more and more of common thing.

"This is the fourth time this week Luna! What is wrong with you!" Luna flinched, the quiet and pensive Hermione that everyone saw was definitely not what she was seeing now. Her bottom lip began to tremble and tears clouded her vision, without word Hermione pulled the younger girl into her arms and started drawing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry." Was ever so gently whispered, Hermione pulled the girl back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry too Luna, let's get back, okay?" Luna smiled at this, together they began the journey back up to the castle.

As they walked, Luna studied her companion, her savior. She remembered what some of the other students used to call her, mudblood, bookworm, freak and loser. This was odd because the girl before her was none of these things, she was most definitely beautiful and intelligent.

But then again, since all those years ago, the perceptions of Hermione had changed, why now the boys called her hot and a frigid slut.

This was also very puzzling, because Hermione was in fact very cold, wet too, plus the definition of a 'slut' was someone who is of the promiscuous variety, something Hermione was not.

Hermione now noticing the sudden attention from the younger girl felt her face flush a light pink, it was no secret to herself that she harbored feelings for the girl, but it was too hard to feel this way for someone… someone who just isn't all there.

Luna felt the older girl's hand wrap around her own; she grinned, yes being pulled from the lake was a common occurrence, but these displays of affection were not. This was somewhat comforting, for both of them.

Hermione stopped at the beginning of Ravenclaw territory and frowned, although there was a slight tug to break away, Luna ignored it and continued to hold her companion's hand.

"Hermione Granger, I believe I am in love with you." Hermione's eyes widened slightly before her lips curled into a smile. Before she could reply, her hand was dropped and her eyes were left to watch as her young love disappeared into the dark.

"I believe I am in love with you too, Luna." With that, she turned on her heel and returned to her own dark quarters, ignoring the urges to sing and dance.

--

Yes, this is the beginning to a story, hopefully one with many chapters.

A thank you must be given to the author of the story I was reading yesterday, for without her; I would have never even known that this pairing existed.


	2. The Door, Oh The Door

Chapter 2

The burning eye of heaven streamed through the bewitched ceiling, highlighting the many joyous faces seated below. Such a level of excitement buzzed within the great hall, the news of a spring dance was announced and years 6th and 7th were to attend. Hermione smiled, looking out from the head table where she sat next to the pompous as ever Draco Malfoy. Her eyes trailed from her two best friends Ron and Harry, who were celebrating the news by downing over-flowing pumpkin juices, to the straggly hair of her young blonde companion sitting by herself.

At that moment Luna's head lifted and caught Hermione's gaze, smiles were exchanged before Hermione watched one of Luna's peers 'accidentally' spilt their goblet straight into her lap.

"_You!" _echoed across the great expanse that was the hall, Hermione leapt from her seat and charged down to the end of the Ravenclaw table. A scruffy looking 7th year's eyes widened remarkably, clutching the sides of his chair Hermione whipped out her wand and held it before him. The hall suddenly grew quiet and all eyes had turned to watch the scene unfold.

"Do you know what you just did?" Hermione asked, her voice dripping with sarcastic sweetness. The young boy opened his mouth to say something but then shut it, opened again, shut, Hermione scowled, pressing the tip of her wand to his chest.

"Ah-A-All I did was spill something on L-Loony." His shaky voice didn't phase the elder witch in the slightest.

"Loony? Her _name _is _Luna_. That's a four-hour detention for such a blatant disregard of another student well-being, and a member of your own house, for shame!" Hermione withdrew her wand from his chest and stormed out of the now alight with whispers hall. It wasn't long until Luna gently pushed back her chair and followed Hermione out, in her usual daze-like fashion.

She wasn't sure why the elder girl had done such a thing, nor was she sure why it produced such a heated and flowing feeling from her very core. But Luna was a girl who acted on a slight tingle, let alone a pulsation from her very being. With a little push of the Great Doors, she slipped through and waited for them to close all by themselves.

"Hermione?" Luna called down the corridor, Hermione stopped storming and looked back at the other girl. As the young silver-blonde witch began to wander over Hermione couldn't help but wonder what on earth possessed her to make such a spectacle.

Yes, her… lover? No, Luna was definitely not a lover, perhaps a… good friend? No, that wasn't it either, whatever she was, she was important, important enough for Hermione to make such a fool out of herself.

"Hello Luna," Luna smiled up at the girl before pressing their bodies together in an awkward sort of hug. Hermione embraced Luna's lithe frame against her own, burying her face into the other girl's mane of blanched hair. They stood there for a good few minutes, both enjoying the heat radiating off the others body. When they did eventually pull apart, it was upon the realization that not only were Luna's robes drenched, but now Hermione's were too.

"Oh dear oh dear, what a predicament we have here. You know, the Korsp, a very rare creature indeed spits up on it's mate during the process of making love?" Hermione struggled to suppress the laughter that was bubbling inside, instead she opted to give the other girl a small smile, Luna just nodded before taking Hermione's hand and tugging her in the opposite direction her next class.

"Luna, my next class is potions, I really should be going down to the dungeons." Luna's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Hermione waited for the girl to speak, but it was if there were little mechanical wheels and pulleys happily working away in her little mind for her gaze was well above Hermione's head and her lips were parted ever so slightly to reveal a sweet little tongue.

"Why Hermione, your next class doesn't start for another twenty minutes yet. I'm taking you somewhere much better anyway, don't fret now." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but in all honesty, she was curious about two things, one was where they were going and the other related to why on earth was she following Luna.

The two girls ambled down a few passages of the school, Hermione was familiar with most of them until Luna started to…sing. Hermione watched in amazement as these angelic notes rang out from the young girls throat and echoed down the corridor.

"What… what was that?" Hermione asked, tightening her grip on other witches' hand. Luna just tilted her head and gave Hermione a dreamy smile, her free hand lifted up from dangling by her side to slowly press against the older witches' lips.

"You must be quiet my darling, otherwise it'll go away." Hermione wanted to panic, she wanted to run, she wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, but most of all; she wanted to kiss those slightly parted, pale pink lips. And as if she could read the other girls mind, Luna smiled and turned away from the girl, to face a door.

A door that wasn't there before.

"Is this the Room of Re-" Hermione was cut short by a hand flying up, signaling her silence. Slowly they crept over to the door, Luna began once more to sing. Her voice carried up and down the corridors until the door began to glow, finally it swung itself open and pulled them in. Once the two girls were inside, the door slammed shut.

"This Hermione, is my home." Before them stood a long crystal hall, the pillars that lined down the sides were etched with gold ravens and black lions.

Hermione stood frozen, her eyes devouring all that stood before her. From the enchanted ceiling that projected a permanent night sky to the faint smell of honey and vanilla that seemed to grow richer as they walked further down.

"But…how?" Was all Hermione managed to get out, a whimsical smile drifted over Luna's lips. She spun around and lifted her hand to softly caress Hermione's cheek, a gentle moan of pleasure was produced from the depths of the older girl's throat, this alone was enough for Luna.

Leaning up she captured Hermione's lips between her own, and that, was when everything went black.

--

If you like it, then review it.

What on earth is with people adding this to their favourites or to their author updates… when they haven't even bothered to review. Jesus christ, it's not like it takes more than few minutes out of your ever so precious lives, and if your lives were so hectic and time was that important, I'm curious to know why you're browsing fanfiction at all.


End file.
